Truce
by thatswhyyyoudont
Summary: Yuki x Kyo slash. If Akito had died and that had broken the curse. Yuki develops feelings for the cat after he is returned to them.
Akito is found dead one rainy Sunday afternoon. Suicide, they think. It is just about the most merciful thing he has ever done.

Kyo is still locked in his cage when they find the body. He has been dead for days, and it is uncertain how long Kyo has been left alone. By the time they find him, the curse is already fading, and Kyo is back in his human form, naked and weak and freezing.

Yuki learns this by leaning against Kyo's door after Hatori had carried him in there, when he and Shigure are murmuring to each other. Yuki had just managed to glimpse the collar marks on Kyo's neck and his limp arms, when Hatori had frowned at him and shut the door.

"Not to worry, Yuki," says Shigure says with false cheer, when Hatori has gone and Kyo is lying silent in his room. "Our kitten will be back to his old self in no time."

* * *

The funeral means nothing to him. In his head, Yuki wants to sob for joy, but he keeps his head respectfully bowed, thinking this is the last time he ever has to bow to Akito. He wonders what everyone else is thinking. Their heads are also lowered. Everyone's except for Kyo's, of course, who is still at home in bed.

* * *

As the days pass and April blends into spring, the rains cease, and Kyo still does not leave his room. Shigure spends a lot of time up there with him, murmuring quietly behind the closed door. From what Yuki can hear, Shigure alternately cajoles and chides him, fusses over him and gives him his space. Tohru goes in a lot. She is always cheerful. Kyo makes more effort with her than Shigure, but he is still quiet.

Yuki doesn't go near him. He hasn't an idea what to say.

Hatori comes to check on him at intervals. He keeps frowning over how little Kyo eats.

"He can't live on milk," Hatori says to Shigure, like it is his fault. "Try him with something else, even if it's something milky, porridge. His mind can't heal when his body is in such a state."

Shigure starts raking through their cupboards when he is gone. "Does he think I'm stupid?" he says. "I've tried porridge, tapioca pudding, cheese...what else is there?"

"Maybe yoghurt?" Tohru suggests. "It will be easy on his stomach. And you can sweeten it with honey if the taste is too bland for him."

"Yoghurt!" Shigure shouts, and hugs her. "Tohru saves the day, as always."

Tohru laughs bashfully, and Yuki frowns and has to bend over his books. For some reason, he hates the thought of Shigure feeding Kyo yoghurt. Or feeding him anything, for that matter, though he wants Kyo to be cared for and feel better.

He puts it down to the stress of what's happened to them, the adjustment of the fading curse. Hatori had said they would feel a little strange. He tries to put his odd feelings out of his mind.

* * *

When Kyo first emerges from his room, his neck is clear of the collar marks and he is a little less pale. He looks at them all warily, and Tohru throws her arms around him.

Kyo hugs her back and closes his eyes, like he is in pain, but of course he doesn't make a sound.

"Kyon Kyon!" Shigure calls cheerfully, while Kyo winces over Tohru's shoulder. "How we've missed you," though he has seen Kyo more than any of them.

"Yeah, whatever," Kyo mutters. He gently disentangles himself from Tohru and makes a beeline for the fridge. The three of them give an inaudible sigh of relief; Kyo's clothes are hanging off him.

It is somewhat too soon however, as he just swigs milk straight from the carton the way he used to, ignoring Shigure's scolds – Yuki used to do it, used to do more than scold – and goes back upstairs without another word to any of them. Shigure sighs as Kyo's door closes. Tohru's head droops. Yuki wants to feel angry at Kyo, finds he can't. He knows how it feels.

* * *

Over the days, as things begin to gradually feel more normal – that is, as normal as things can feel without having the weight of the curse's future over them anymore, the relief of which is dizzying in itself – Yuki stays out of Kyo's way. The cat looks too worn out and too disinterested for a fight, and Yuki does not want to disturb him.

The feeling was apparently mutual; Kyo would hardly even look in his direction. He falls asleep on the couch and spends a lot of time on the roof, when he's not in his room. When he refuses Tohru's requests to come out for dinner, or for a walk, Shigure tells her gently to leave him be. Yuki understands this, too.

One night, he seems to snap out of his reverie. Tohru is at work. Shigure is watching TV on the couch, and Kyo is asleep next to him. His cat naps are becoming longer and more frequent. Yuki wonders if he lies awake nights, like him, avoiding moving around if fear of waking Tohru and worrying her. Then he jerks awake like he's been struck.

"All right, kitty cat?" Shigure asks languidly.

"Fuck," Kyo says, with feeling. He struggles into a sitting position.

Shigure tuts at him, but doesn't bother to tell him off. It is the most emotion anyone has heard from him in weeks.

"Have we got any food?" Kyo demands. "I'm starving."

"We have plenty of food, Kyon-Kyon," Shigure tells him. "We have been offering it to you, at regular intervals, on a daily basis."

Kyo scowls and makes for the fridge. A moment later he bawls that there is no milk, again, and will someone please start replacing it when it is finished? Yuki and Shigure exchange glances. Shigure is smiling. "It's a good sign, isn't it?"

* * *

Even after this development, Kyo still spends a lot of time in Shigure's room. This surprises Yuki, as the dog is hardly the most comforting of individuals. But lately Kyo appears to prefer his company over even Tohru's. And Yuki is…not jealous, certainly not that. But what else is that itchy feeling he gets when he thinks of their new-found closeness, whenever he hears them murmuring late at night, whenever Kyo dumps his feet in Shigure's lap for a nap?

Ridiculous, he tells himself. But at least it can be taken as a good sign. If the cat and the dog can get on, after all, then surely the cat and the rat…

He shakes his head to clear it, and bends over his books studiously. He is determined not to give it another thought.

Yuki is accosted by these strange thoughts so often that he can't bear to ignore them anymore, so he decides to go to the roof to think. He waits until Kyo goes out with Tohru for ice-cream, opting to stay home and study, finishes in ten minutes, and hoists himself carefully up. He had done this when Kyo was first taken away, and hadn't been near it since. He breathes in deeply now. He is a little cold, the wind a little too brisk, but it feels good to be on Kyo's territory even so. He almost misses him, even though he has been returned to them.

Yuki must have been there longer than he thought, for the next thing he knows he hears a small thud, and Kyo is on the roof glaring at him.

"You're back early," he says foolishly, having jumped like he's been caught. His head feels slow from the sun.

Kyo looks annoyed, but he doesn't snap at him. Instead, he only mutters, "I don't go in your vegetable garden when you're not around."

"It's not your roof," Yuki points out automatically before he can help himself, fighting with Kyo is such a second nature to him, but Kyo only growls and flops down at his side. If the sun weren't shining, Yuki would think a storm was coming. Then he remembers that the curse is fading, soon to leave them completely, and they don't have to think like that anymore.

"I'll go," Yuki offers, thinking that is the kindest thing he can do.

"You don't have to," Kyo calls, just as he turns.

Yuki halts, thinking he must have misheard him. He turns back questioningly.

Kyo hasn't moved. He doesn't look at Yuki. "I mean, you can sit here if you want. I don't care."

Yuki stares at him for a moment like he must be joking. Apparently he isn't. He nods slowly, then realises Kyo isn't looking, so just sits down in his recently deserted spot. He crosses his legs a polite little distance away from Kyo and tries to relax. Kyo doesn't react, and they don't talk. It is rather companionable.

Yuki turns his face up to the wind and tries to think.

* * *

They have been keeping a sort of unspoken agreement not to fight until Kyo is fully recovered. Or perhaps it is there indefinitely, who knows? All Yuki knows is that things have changed. Kyo's reactions are not as extreme. He will respond to a slur with a slur, not a fist, and when he is too tired for any more, he will slam out of the room without bothering to start a fight. Kyo does a lot of slamming. He occasionally has bad days in which he will snap at Yuki unnecessarily hard, but Yuki accepts them for what they are – bad days – and lets it go. In return, Kyo snaps less and less. In equal turn, Yuki provokes him less and less, until it gets to the point where they barely interact at all. It is just empty glares and eye-rolling and half-hearted shrugs. Yuki hardly knows which is worse. He waits it out, waits for Kyo's…Kyo-ishness to return. He eats a little more and looks healthier, but nothing else changes. He spends enough time on the roof for his colour to return, and starts going to the dojo again.

Tohru is still their buffer, as usual. She sits between them at the movies and placates their fights. They are unsure how to fill the void between them when she is not there, with this newfound dynamic.

One night, when Tohru is working late, when Yuki has been thinking and thinking and is no closer to a solution, he decides to approach Shigure as vaguely as possible.

He waits until he hears the study door close, and Shigure's feet pad downstairs to switch on the TV. He thinks Kyo is in his room, but when Yuki also pads down the stairs, he finds him on his side on the couch, eyes closed, toes against Shigure's side. His stomach clenches oddly at this bland intimacy.

Shigure grins at him lazily, lifts Kyo's feet onto his lap, and moves up to allow Yuki to sit down. Yuki sits, feeling a familiar gnawing in the pit of his stomach. He tries not to look at Kyo's feet. Shigure leans back, unperturbed. They watch TV in silence. Yuki tries not to watch Kyo sleep.

"Shigure," he says, very quietly.

"Mm?" The dog tilts his head to show he's listening, but doesn't bother to take his eyes off the screen.

"You know Kagura?"

"Mm."

"Well, you know Kyo is her cousin…do you think she, I mean, her feelings for him, do you thnk she understands…does she think it's acceptable?" He trails off as Shigure looks at him curiously.

Shigure seems to understand him. "Acceptable by Akito's terms, no," Shigure says, after some thought. "Acceptable in terms of what's morally right or wrong…who knows? Our family has always been different. I would say it depends on the situation."

Yuki nods.

It is only later that it occurs to him that he hadn't had to think of an excuse for wanting to know. Shigure hadn't asked.

* * *

One night, when Tohru is at work, the dog calls them both downstairs. He looks uncomfortably solemn.

"I thought we should have a talk. Now Akito's gone, now the curse will fade, maybe things can be different."

"Are you throwing me and Yuki out?" Kyo asks, completely out of the blue.

"What? No." Shigure frowns at him. "What gave you that idea? Did Akito say that?"

Kyo shakes his head. He doesn't say anything else.

"Well no, I'm not throwing you cretins out, though lord knows I want to, sometimes," he smiles to show he doesn't mean it. "What I meant was, now this nightmare is finally over, we can maybe make a go of being a family. A dysfunctional, disordered family at best, but a family none the less.

What Akito put you both – and by extension all of us – through was wicked. But, it's over now," he says, as they both shift uncomfortably. "So let's try and get on with each other as best we can, shall we?" he stands up with false cheer. "I'm not going to say the L word or insist on group hugs or anything, but well, I care about you idiots very much. You get the gist. Now, who wants pizza?"

Yuki and Kyo exchange glances. Shigure orders pizza, chatting hurriedly to dispel his awkwardness, and the evening that passes is almost peaceful.

* * *

"Kyo," Yuki says carefully, as if his tone can affect the cat's response. Kyo is stretched out on the roof with a book, and sits up warily. Yuki doesn't like to approach him on his territory, but he is spending less and less time in the house when Shigure and Tohru are not around, and Yuki sees this as the only time to get him alone. He doesn't want to approach Kyo in his room, just before bed, in case it goes badly and results in a poor night's sleep for them both. Kyo is still looking very peaky. "You got a minute?" Yuki asks, after not receiving a book thrown at his head.

"Yeah," he lets the book fall shut in his hand, thumb marking his place. His tone is grudging, but not hostile, and Yuki will take what he can get. "What's up?"

Yuki draws himself on to the roof properly, and takes his time arranging his legs at Kyo's side. Kyo lets him, watching warily.

Yuki finally crosses his legs and says, "I was thinking we could maybe call a truce."

He sees Kyo breathe in sharply at this. He presses his lips together and waits for Kyo to respond before elaborating.

When the cat does speak, his tone is guarded, like Yuki might be tricking him. "Don't we kind of already have one?"

Yuki breathes out. "Yeah. And, that's great. But now Akito's dead, I was thinking things could be better."

When Kyo just looks at him, he continues hurriedly.

"I mean, I'm not saying it would be easy, or drastically different. That would be weird. And frankly I'd rather fight than be fake with each other. But." He is burbling now. "I never tricked you, Kyo," he says, as gently as he is able, but the cat still bristles.

"I know that," he growls. "I know it's just a legend."

Yuki nods, hurriedly moving on. "I know there are other things too," he says quickly. "Lots of other things. But…look. I hate Akito. I'm glad he'd dead." He feels a huge weight lift from his shoulders as he says it, even as Kyo's eyes widen. He meets them steadily. "I don't hate you, Kyo."

Kyo draws back just slightly, like he's about to be struck. Yuki watches the emotions fly through his eyes and waits for him to speak. He finally looks away. "I…get your point." His teeth are grit, and Yuki sees that his hands are in fists. _Did Akito teach him to keep his temper?_ Yuki thinks, and has to suppress a shudder. "And it'd make Tohru happy."

Yuki nods. Tohru. When did it stop being about her? Yuki loves her, but he doesn't base his behaviour around her, not any more.

"But?" he prompts.

Kyo gives a little laugh, bitter and quiet. "No matter how tired I am, I think I prefer an outright fight to a trick."

"This isn't a trick," Yuki says quickly. "I know the legend- "

"Yeah, yeah," Kyo cuts him off tiredly, and that tiredness makes Yuki's heart go. It's not right. It's not Kyo. "We've had all that. Hell, I don't know, rat. I don't get you. I don't know what you're thinking."

"I just wanted to say what I said," he mutters. "That's all. Maybe just think about it. Think about it for a year, if you want."

Part of him wishes he hadn't come. If Kyo thinks he is being tricked, it is worse than not approaching him at all.

But Kyo nods slowly. "All right." He shrugs. "I don't even know what I'm agreeing to but, hell, whatever."

Yuki nods back, just as slowly. "Cool." He decides to go back inside before it can get awkward, or before Kyo can change his mind. "See you at dinner." His heart hammers with relief.

* * *

He tests the water over the next few days. He sits next to Kyo on the couch to watch TV, instead of his usual spot in the armchair, and shares the tables with him to do his homework. Kyo doesn't seem to like it very much, but he never says anything. Yuki is sure they will get used to each other, that it has to get better over time.

When the air is a little more breathable in their shared space, Yuki realises he doesn't have a clue what to do next. He doesn't dare risk their fragile peace.

"Yuki," Kyo says one night, very quietly, when Tohru is at work and Shigure is upstairs, breaking Yuki out of his thoughts. Yuki knows from the way Kyo says it that it will either be very bad or very good. His heart goes up. "If this – this truce thing is because of Akito, then I can't. I don't want to talk about it, or anything." He doesn't look at Yuki as he speaks.

Yuki is shaking his head vehemently. "Me neither," he says. "It's nothing to do with Akito. I try not to think about him."

Kyo relaxes just slightly. "Oh."

He dares to breathe normally again. "OK?"

"OK."

They go back to silence, and Yuki goes back to his head. He wants to talk to Tohru, but she will surely let something slip, however inadvertently. He thinks of Hatori, can keep things confidential at least, but he doesn't want to get anyone from the main house involved. Ditto school. That left, of course, everyone's favourite dog.

* * *

"Why are you being weird?"

"What?" Yuki frowns at him. He has just been speaking with Shigure, and has changed nothing in his behaviour, despite the dog's advice.

Kyo looks uncomfortable. It's sort of cute. Yuki furiously files the thought away as if Kyo would be able to see it. "You keep being nice to me. It's weird," Kyo explains, with typical Kyo logic.

"I thought we- "

"Yeah, yeah, truce," Kyo cuts him off. "But. Come on. You're not a saint, and I'm not nice to you. What gives?"

He sucks in a breath. He thinks about what Shigure says. Nothing to lose. Only it is Kyo, and there is everything to lose. Still. He takes a deep breath and leans in. His mouth is gentle, just barely there against Kyo's. The other boy doesn't move away, but he also doesn't respond, like he is frozen in shock.

Then Yuki leans back and lets out the breath he has been holding. His arms are shaking slightly, and his hands are curled into his clothes, knuckle white. It takes him a moment to comprehend that the sky hasn't fallen in, that Kyo's fist isn't buried into his stomach.

He keeps his eyes averted. "Sorry," he mutters. He stands to go, but Kyo's hand shoots out around his wrist and hauls him back. Yuki looks at him then, and his eyes are blazing.

"What the hell?" he splutters.

Yuki can feel him shaking, and has to look away. _Do you hate me that much, Neko?_ Then he thinks of what he must have went through with Akito and feels even worse.

"I'm sorry," Yuki says again, forcing his breathing calm. He hasn't done anything terrible, after all. He's just been trying to deal with this as best he can. Kyo's hand is gripping his wrist a little too tight, but Yuki doesn't want to escalate the situation by shoving him off.

"You can't just do that and say sorry," Kyo hisses, conscious of his volume even in his anger. God forbid Shigure should hear. "You have to explain." He shakes Yuki to make his point.

Yuki shoves him back, reflexively, and Kyo shoves him harder, and Yuki loses it and kisses him again, rougher than before. Kyo makes a small noise in his mouth, and relaxes into it, just slightly. By the time Yuki pulls away, his eyes are wide and his cheeks are red.

"I don't understand," he stutters. He really is adorable when he's a mess like this.

"You asked," Yuki mutters.

"But that doesn't explain anything!"

"I don't understand either," Yuki snaps, and pulls his wrist free, which Kyo has clung to reflexively. He makes to go again, when Kyo makes a small noise in his throat and grabs his sleeve.

Yuki pauses, and smirks, unable to help it. "You liked it, then?"

His eyes narrow. "You damn ra- "

Yuki cuts him off with his mouth – why has he never done this before? – and really, Kyo should have seen it coming. He struggles this time, however, and Yuki allows their mouths to dislodge.

"I'm sorry, Kyo," he says again, sincerely. "I'm not playing a trick on you. I couldn't help it."

Kyo stares at him, wide eyed and, Yuki thinks, over reacting a little. It is only a kiss, after all. From a boy. Who is his cousin. And that's without all the complications of the curse and, of course, Akito. Yuki suddenly loathes himself.

"Let go of me," Kyo hisses.

Yuki does, a little sadly.

"Don't do that again." He backs off until he hits the door. "You need to – date, or something," Kyo tells him. "Date guys, I mean. Not do that. To me. God," he says, with feeling. "Just when I thought this God damn family couldn't get any weirder." He grabs the door handle and slams from the room.

Yuki sighs, and drops his burning head in his hands. Since when had it been a good idea to take Shigure's advice on anything?

"Kyo has a lot of colour back in his cheeks," Shigure says cheerfully the next morning, when Kyo has already left. "And you boys seem to be getting on much better. I'm very happy."

Yuki murmurs something vague, avoiding his eye.

Kyo had shot out of his bed as soon as he woke up, and then out of the house without looking at him. Yuki has no idea where they stand.

"If you boys ever want any advice…" He winks at Yuki, in case he hasn't got the message.

"So you think it's fine?" He blurts.

"Ehhh," he shrugs. "There are worse things. And I'm in no position to call a kettle black, if you know what I mean."

He doesn't, and he doesn't want to.

"I don't know what Kyo's thinking," he tells Shigure.

"Me neither," he says. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you boys are very screwed up. I would take your time with each other and not make any sudden moments. Figuratively, of course. Physical sudden movements can be very pleasurable."

* * *

Yuki waits almost a week before slipping a note under Kyo's door. He backs away like something inside there may explode.

 _-Kyo,_

 _Sorry for what I did, and for bothering you. I'm writing a note because I imagine you still won't want to be around me for a while, and I really had to say something. Just forget it. I hope we can go back to the way things were, or the way things were before that, or however you want._

 _-Yuki._

Not the most eloquent of notes, but if Yuki allowed himself to overthink it, he would cover pages and pages.

It takes Kyo about an hour to slam the note on Yuki's desk. "This doesn't explain a God damn thing."

Yuki sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. He senses a theme developing. Why couldn't the cat just let things be?

"I thought an apology would be sufficient, without an explanation."

"Of course it's not sufficient," Kyo splutters, just like before. "I want to know why."

"Do I have to spell it out to you" he snaps. He tries to force himself calm. He is already over the bridge, after all. "I like you," he says. It sounds strange, out in the air and free from the confinement of his head. It isn't so terrible. "I don't know how or why."

Kyo is staring at him. "You're serious," he says.

Yuki resists the urge to roll his eyes. It's hardly a good joke.

"When?" he demands. "I mean, how long?"

"I don't know," Yuki says honestly. "It's confusing."

"Damn right it's confusing," Kyo growls. "You need more than Hatori. You need your head checking."

"Sharp," he mutters. "Look, Kyo, what do you want from me?" he asks, seeing him bristle. "I've said I'm sorry. Several times. If you want me to keep away from you I will."

"I just don't understand," Kyo says again, like Yuki understands himself. He begins to turn that interesting shade of red he took on when Yuki kissed him, and Yuki has to fight back the memory so he can concentrate on what he's saying. "I mean, what did you expect? Did you think we could fool around in secret, or come out to the whole family, the whole school, or what?" He is very red by the time he has finished. Even the tips of his ears have changed colour.

"I hadn't thought about it," Yuki tells him.

"Then what have you thought about?"

He shrugs awkwardly. "Look, just tell me what you want," he mutters. "I mean, if you want me to back off completely, then…" he tails off meaninglessly.

When he looks up, Kyo avoids his eyes hurriedly. He hasn't run away, and he hasn't hit him.

"Or you can take some time to think about it," Yuki says tentatively. "If you want." He touches Kyo's hand. Kyo breathes in sharply, but doesn't move away. He stares at his hand like it's not a part of him.

The door slams then – Tohru home for work – and Kyo jumps up like Yuki's hand burned him.

Then he runs out of the room.

* * *

Kyo is back in Shigure's room that night – Yuki hears them mumbling quietly – and pulls his pillow over his head to block them out.

He's not sure what time Kyo leaves Shigure's room, but it's about 1am when he barges in Yuki's.

"Yuki," he hisses, as the other boy sits up. "I've thought about it. I – I don't want you to do that again. I don't want you kissing me, or coming near me, or anything." The pain is swift and sharp, even though he has been expecting it.

"I thought we had established that," Yuki drawls.

"I just wanted to be clear."

"Well, it's clear," he says.

"Good."

"Right." He waits for Kyo to leave. "Well. Goodnight, then."

"Why don't you date guys, like I said?" he blurts. He sounds oddly strained.

Yuki laughs, bitterly. "Well the problem with that, Kyo, is that I want to date you." Yuki can almost feel him going red in the dark. "Did you tell Shigure?"

"No!" The panic in his voice tells Yuki he's at least thought about it.

"I wouldn't mind if you did."

"I don't care if you mind," he splutters, disgusted. "I just- "

Having had enough, Yuki drags him forward by the shirt and kisses him, roughly. He pulls back before Kyo has a chance to struggle.

"Kyo," he says sweetly. "If you're going to keep being alone with me and reminding me of my feelings for you, this is going to keep happening. I don't have any reasons for you. My only reason is that I want to. And if you want to as well, that's generally how relationships work."

"Don't patronise me, you damn rat."

No denial. Interesting. Yuki raises a cautious hand to Kyo's neck, finds it burning hot. He can feel his pulse just under his jaw. He keeps his hand there, enjoying the feel of it, and waits for Kyo to move.

Kyo sighs and swears and leans in to kiss Yuki.

Yuki goes with it. He wants to touch him, but knowing Kyo is still raw and tense from Akito, he doesn't want to push it.

"S'Tohru know?" he mutters, when he pulls back.

"No." Yuki smooths his hair back for him.

They have been straining their bodies away from each other, but Yuki is becoming braver with touching. His eyes ache with wanting to sleep. He wants to pull Kyo into bed with him and not have to worry about a thing.

"I can feel your heart," Yuki tells him. With his free hand, he smooths a thumb across his cheek, just under his eye. "Relax."

Kyo snorts. He puts a hand out, dipping into Yuki's pyjama shirt, and rests a palm on his chest. "Yours is the same."

Yuki makes a little noise of acknowledgement, and Kyo chuckles softly. They kiss again, and this time it is mutual, easy, like they do it all the time.

"Sleep here," Yuki urges.

He hears Kyo swallow. He draws his hand back. "That would be weird." Yuki suspects he is hard. He's getting there himself.

"Like this isn't." But he doesn't push it. It is very weird. He shrugs. "Whatever you want. You know where I am."

Kyo laughs again, disbelieving. "I never thought you…"

"What?" Yuki says, curious, and makes out Kyo's shaking head in the dark.

"No. I just. I don't know. I never thought this would happen."

"You mean you've thought about this?"

"No!" There is something in his response that is a little too forced, and Yuki smiles, feeling all the months tension dissipate just a little.

"OK," he says, and kisses Kyo again. He coaxes Kyo into lying down by playing with his hair, pulling him down between little butterfly kisses. It is weird, but it is different, new, and most of all it is a relief. "Go to sleep," he whispers, when he finally has Kyo under the covers.

"S'weird," he mumbles again, as Yuki gets his arms around him. "So weird."

"Hmm." He presses a kiss to Kyo's temple. "Night, Kyo."

Kyo mumbles something else, fidgets, once, twice, then he sighs and he is asleep.


End file.
